


Sunlight Over Me (No Matter What I Do)

by Fushigi



Series: Farm AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beekeeper Castiel, Domestic, Farmer Castiel, M/M, Timestamp
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczęło się od zakładu.</p><p>A potem nadszedł czas na drugi zakład.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciężko jest mi się rozstać z tym dwoma idiotami! Zapraszam na serię krótkich scenek rodzajowych z dalszych losów Casa i Deana.

Wszystko zaczęło się od zakładu.

A potem nadszedł czas na drugi zakład.

 

Castiel wkroczył do windy tuż za Deanem, szurając niepewnie nogami i poprawiając pasek plecaka, zsuwający mu się z ramienia. Mimo że lato dopiero dobiegało końca, Cas miał na sobie znoszony płaszcz, którego nie chciał zdjąć nawet podczas jazdy samochodem. Stwierdził, że kupił ten płaszcz, kiedy ostatnio mieszkał w mieście i był pewny, że i tym razem ubranie pomoże mu przetrwać poza domem.

Dean śmiał się z niego tylko przez chwilę.

Zadanie Castiela było o wiele łatwiejsze, przynajmniej według Deana: nie dość, że Cas miał już doświadczenie w mieszkaniu w mieście, musiał spędzić tu jedynie dwa krótkie tygodnie. A do tego Dean był gotów wspierać go w tym już od samego początku.

Co bardzo dosadnie okazał, przyciskając Casa do ściany windy w tym samym momencie, w którym zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Castiel odpowiedział na jego pocałunek z o wiele większym entuzjazmem niż na pomysł chwilowego wyjazdu do miasta.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle masz jakieś wątpliwości – stwierdził Dean. – Życie w mieście jest banalne.

\- Źle się czuję z myślą, że muszę zostawić farmę na tyle czasu – odparł niemrawo Cas.

\- Przecież Gabe wszystkim się zajmie!

\- Tego właśnie się obawiam.

 

Castielowi spodobało się mieszkanie Deana i Dean po cichu odetchnął z ulgą. Był pewien, że będzie w stanie zapewnić Casowi rozrywkę przez następne czternaście dni, nawet jeśli będzie musiał raz na jakiś czas wyjść do pracy, nie chciał jednak, żeby Cas czuł się naprawdę źle w nowym otoczeniu.

A jednak Cas z uśmiechem na twarzy obejrzał kolekcję fotografii, którą Dean trzymał na półce w sypialni, pochwalił jego zbiór książek, zachwycił się słonecznie urządzoną (choć dość małą) kuchnią. Przez chwilę cieszył się nawet, że Dean posiada balkon, ale mina mu zrzedła, kiedy otworzył drzwi i postąpił krok do przodu.

\- Och – mruknął, spoglądając w dół. Dean nie mieszkał zbyt wysoko (mimo że lęku wysokości wypierałby się nawet na łożu śmierci), ale musiał przyznać, że widok z jego balkonu nie powalał na kolana. Cas przyjrzał się szarości sąsiadujących bloków, spojrzał na kawałek zieleni, który sąsiadował z ruchliwą ulicą, a potem westchnął i wrócił do mieszkania.

\- Przykro mi – wymamrotał Dean, niepewny, czy powinien się obrazić, czy współczuć Castielowi.

Cas spojrzał na niego, a potem wzruszył powoli ramionami.

\- Na szczęście są tu inne rzeczy, na które mogę patrzyć – powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

W odpowiedzi Dean zasunął wszystkie zasłony w pokoju i pociągnął Casa na kanapę. Żaden z nich nie miał już tego dnia głowy do wyglądania przez balkon czy choćby rozpakowania bagaży.

 

Łóżko Deana było wąskie.

Już podczas pierwszej nocy Dean odkrył, że jest ono zbyt wąskie dla nich obu. Żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko wspólnemu spaniu, ale fakt, że nie mogli odsunąć się od siebie nawet na chwilę, gdyż groziło to zderzeniem ze ścianą lub twardym lądowaniem na podłodze, nieco bardziej komplikował sprawę.

\- Gorąco mi – wymamrotał Cas z ustami przy obojczyku Deana.

Dean westchnął ciężko i, używając tylko nóg, skopał na bok okrywającą ich kołdrę.

\- Dean…

\- Cas?

\- Nie umiem spać bez przykrycia.

Dean zacisnął palce na cienkiej koszulce Castiela.

\- Ale mówiłeś, że ci gorąco – stwierdził z wyrzutem.

\- Bo jest tu strasznie duszno – westchnął Cas. – Jesteś pewny, że otworzyłeś okno na oścież?

Dean uniósł głowę, by po raz kolejny sprawdzić stan okien.

\- Tak, Cas. Jestem pewny – powiedział i z powrotem naciągnął na nich kołdrę.

Cas wiercił się przez chwilę w jego ramionach, a potem westchnął z wyraźnym poirytowaniem.

\- Zdrętwiała mi prawa ręka – oświadczył. – Możemy zmienić pozycję?

Dean zacisnął powieki i przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

\- To się obróć – powiedział w końcu. – Tylko tak, żeby całkiem nie wepchnąć mnie na ścianę.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. – Castiel uniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na Deana. Światła miasta sprawiały, że w pokoju nawet nie było zbyt ciemno i Dean był w stanie ujrzeć jego zmarszczone brwi. – Teraz ja leżę na plecach, a ty na boku.

\- Co, że teraz niby ja mam odgrywać laskę i spać w twoich ramionach? – sarknął Dean.

Brwi Castiela zmarszczyły się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nikt tu nikogo nie odgrywa, Dean – powiedział, a kiedy Dean tylko zacisnął usta i nie poruszył się, z cichym prychnięciem obrócił się na drugi bok i ułożył na samym skraju łóżka.

Była już prawie trzecia w nocy i Dean naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chciał zasnąć, ale obrażone milczenie Castiela sprawiło, że zaczął mieć jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. Miał przecież sprawić, żeby Casowi było dobrze, a nie minęła jeszcze pierwsza noc i Dean już zachowywał się jak dupek.

Westchnął cicho i również przewrócił się na bok, twarzą w stronę pleców Castiela, otoczył go ramieniem w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej do swojej piersi, wciskając twarz w jego włosy. Na łóżku od razu zrobiło się nieco przestronniej, a całe ciało Casa wyraźnie się rozluźniło.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy się zmienić stronami – wymruczał cicho Dean.

\- Nie trzeba, Dean. – Palce Castiela splotły się z palcami Deana. – Ale dziękuję za propozycję.

\- Możesz mnie obudzić, jeśli będzie ci niewygodnie – powiedział Dean dobrodusznie, zamykając oczy i wzdychając z zadowoleniem, pewny, że wreszcie będzie mógł zasnąć.

Cas odezwał się po pięciu minutach.

\- Dean, znowu mi gorąco.

 

Rano Deana obudził zapach smażonego bekonu.

Wszedł do kuchni, przecierając oczy i szczerząc się na widok Casa krzątającego się wokół kuchenki.

\- Mhm, mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – wymruczał, podchodząc bliżej i od tyłu obejmując Casa ramionami, muskając ustami jego szyję i napawając się twardością przyciśniętego do niego ciała.

Castiel obrócił się i pocałował go, wplatając mu palce we włosy i poruszając sugestywnie biodrami.

\- Chciałem odwdzięczy się za wczoraj – powiedział. – Czy raczej za dzisiaj. Za to, że przeze mnie na pewno się nie wyspałeś.

\- Eee tam, nieprawda – mruknął Dean, popychając Casa i przyciskając go do jednej z szafek, odwzajemniając się równie pewnymi ruchami bioder i pocałunkami na szyi.

\- Stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli dziś będę spał na kanapie – stwierdził Cas poważnym tonem, o wiele zbyt poważnym, zważywszy na to, co działo się pomiędzy ich połączonymi ciałami.

Dean zamarł i odsunął się.

\- Co? – zapytał i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Twoje łóżko zdecydowanie nie jest przeznaczone dla dwóch osób – odparł Cas. – Nie chciałbym pozbawiać cię komfortu.

\- Chyba śnisz – parsknął Dean. – Jesteś tu gościem, nie będziesz spał na kanapie.

\- Ty też nie – upierał się Cas. – To twój dom i twoje łóżko.

\- No… Ale… Może ja nie chcę spać bez ciebie – wymamrotał Dean, czując ciepło wpływające mu na policzki. – To znaczy. Skoro już tu jesteś…

Cas pochylił się do przodu i musnął ustami jego usta.

\- Rozumiem – szepnął. – Ja też nie. Co więc proponujesz?

Dean opuścił wzrok i wzruszył ramionami.

\- To łóżko ma już swoje lata. W sumie… Dawno planowałem kupić nowe…

Następny pocałunek Castiela był tak entuzjastyczny, że obaj zapomnieli o smażącym się na patelni bekonie.

 

Dean upierał się, że łóżko, które kupili, wcale nie było łóżkiem małżeńskim – było po prostu nieco szersze, niż jego poprzednie. Cas upierał się, by zapłacić połowę, jako że to on był powodem, dla którego Dean w ogóle musiał kupować nowe łóżko.

Żaden z nich nie zgadzał się z tym drugim, ale ostatecznie duże łóżko małżeńskie, z drewnianym zagłówkiem w kolorze ciemnego kasztana, nowym materacem i kompletem pościeli stał się ich pierwszym wspólnym nabytkiem.

Na szczęście obaj zgadzali się z tym, że ów nabytek trzeba należycie ochrzcić.

 

Dwa dni po przyjeździe do miasta, Dean został wezwany do pracy.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie, Cas, naprawdę – powtórzył Dean chyba po raz piętnasty. – Na szafce masz zapasowy komplet kluczy, gdybyś chciał gdzieś wyjść. Masz telewizję, książki, znasz moje hasło do wifi. Baw się dobrze.

Castiel posłał mu ponure spojrzenie ze swojego miejsca na fotelu w salonie.

\- A o której wrócisz – zapytał naburmuszonym głosem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, wszystko zależy od tego, ile będzie dla mnie roboty w warsztacie.

Cas odwrócił wzrok i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Dean parsknął śmiechem i podszedł bliżej.

\- Nie obrażaj się na mnie, słońce – wymruczał i cmoknął go w policzek. Castiel popatrzył na niego z ciekawością, a Dean poczuł, że się czerwieni, więc tylko roześmiał się niepewnie, przeczesał włosy Casa palcami i wyszedł z salonu, rzucając przez ramię: - Obiecuję, że wrócę najszybciej, jak się da.

 

Bobby zawalił go taką ilością pracy, że Dean nie wyszedł z warsztatu aż do późnego wieczora. W przerwie wysłał Castielowi wiadomość, że najprawdopodobniej wróci późno, ale Cas nie odpowiedział i Dean poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Do końca zmiany zrobił tak dużo, ile tylko mógł, mając nadzieję, że następnym razem będzie miał mniej pracy i nie zostawi Casa samego na tak długo.

Kiedy wszedł do domu, cale mieszkanie było ciemne i ciche. Dean odłożył klucze na szafkę w przedpokoju, zdjął buty i powoli ruszył w stronę salonu.

Cas leżał na kanapie, ze kolanami podwiniętymi pod brodę i dłońmi wciśniętymi pod policzek. Na stoliku obok leżała otwarta książka i talerz z kilkoma nieforemnymi ciastkami.

Dean na palcach podszedł bliżej, usiłując powstrzymać wciskający mu się na usta głupi uśmiech. Podniósł z podłogi jedną ze swoich starych zakładek, które w dzieciństwie dostał od Sama, i włożył ją pomiędzy strony książki, a potem sięgnął po jedno z ciastek i przyjrzał mu się w światle lamp ulicznych, które wpadało przez okna.

Cas poruszył się nagle i uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w Deana z rozespaniem. Chciał wstać, ale Dean ukucnął tuż przy nim, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać – stwierdził cicho.

Castiel popatrzył na ciastko, które Dean wciąż trzymał w drugiej ręce.

\- Upiekłem je – powiedział niepewnie. – Ale chyba nie wyszły zbyt dobre.

Dean chciał się roześmiać, ale Cas miał tak zmieszaną minę, że powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, zamiast tego wciskając ciastko do ust i zaczynając przeżuwać, o mało co nie krztusząc się okruszkami.

\- Mhmm – wymamrotał, przełykając i oblizując usta. – Bardzo czekoladowe. Może przydałoby im się nieco mniej mąki, żeby nie były tak suche, ale poza tym…

Cas uniósł się na łokciu i przycisnął usta do ust Deana.

\- Nie musisz kłamać, Dean – szepnął po chwili.

\- Co? Nie kłamię. – Dean dotknął dłonią twarzy Casa i z powrotem przysunął się bliżej. – Są pyszne. I tak uroczo krzywe.

\- Nie naśmiewaj się ze mnie – odparł z powagą Cas i dźgnął go palcem w żebra.

\- Au! Nie naśmiewam się! – Dean złapał dłoń Castiela i unieruchomił ją w swojej. – Mówię serio.

\- Okej. – Cas znów go pocałował, wsuwając mu język do ust. Dean był pewny, że Cas wciąż był w stanie poczuć czekoladowy posmak ciastka.

\- Przepraszam, że tyle mnie nie było – wymamrotał, odrywając się od Castiela i opuszczając wzrok na ich złączone dłonie.

Cas wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział cicho. – Poza tym, nie nudziłem się aż tak bardzo.

\- Och, no tak. Upiekłeś mi ciastka.

\- Upiekłem _nam_ ciastka. Nie są tylko dla ciebie, Dean.

\- Tak, jasne.

\- Sam zjadłem już prawie wszystkie, zostały tylko te na talerzu.

Dean wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Serio? O, ty draniu. Nienawidzę cię.

Cas zaśmiał się i sięgnął rękę w stronę stolika, a potem wepchnął sobie ciastko do ust, spoglądając na Deana z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Ich kolejny pocałunek był bardzo, ale to bardzo czekoladowy.

 

Piątego dnia Dean wrócił z pracy z papierową torbą z pobliskiego marketu i bez słowa wcisnął ją w ręce Castiela. Ten popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, a potem wyjął z torby dwa opakowania mydła.

\- Dean…? – zapytał niepewnie, unosząc brwi i dłoń z mydłami.

Dean zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem i podrapał się po nosie.

\- To… One… Są miodowe. Znalazłem je na półce i pomyślałem…

\- Miodowe?

\- To znaczy… Heh. Pachną miodem – wyjaśnił Dean.

\- Och. – Cas otworzył jedno pudełko i uniósł mydło do twarzy, pociągając nosem. – Masz rację – powiedział i popatrzył na Deana błyszczącymi oczami. – Mają bardzo wyrazisty zapach.

Dean znów zaśmiał się niepewnie, a potem odebrał od Casa oba mydła i ruszył do łazienki. Cały zapas starego mydła, który do tej pory trzymał w szafce, wylądował na dnie kosza.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy Cas wyszedł z łazienki po kąpieli i przyłączył się do Deana siedzącego na kanapie i oglądającego film, Dean natychmiast przyciągnął go do siebie i wcisnął nos w zagłębienie między jego szyją i ramieniem, a potem odetchnął z zadowoleniem.

 

Dean otworzył oczy i przez chwilę leżał, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit nad swoją głową, kiedy nagle usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie, dobiegające od strony Castiela, który leżał na drugiej połowie łóżka, odwrócony do niego plecami. Westchnienie brzmiało bardzo wyraźnie i niezbyt sennie, więc Dean przetoczył się na bok i przysunął bliżej.

\- Cas, nie śpisz? – wyszeptał.

Castiel natychmiast obrócił się twarzą w jego stronę, wbijając w niego szeroko otwarte oczy. Dean zmarszczył brwi i już miał zapytać, czy znowu jest mu za gorąco, kiedy Cas znów westchnął i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, przymykając oczy.

\- Brakuje mi ich – wymruczał niewyraźnie.

Dean wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał powoli jego ramię.

\- Kogo? Farmy? Gabriela? Jestem pewny, że świetnie sobie bez ciebie radzą. Zwłaszcza, że rozmawiałeś z nimi zaledwie wczoraj – odparł z sennym uśmiechem Dean.

\- Mm-yhm - zaprzeczył cicho Cas. – Nie o to mi chodzi. Będziesz się śmiał.

\- Co? Nie, na pewno nie będę – zapewnił Dean, przysuwając się bliżej i wciskając twarz we włosy na czubku głowy Castiela.

\- Martwię się o moje pszczoły – wyznał szeptem Cas i Dean musiał bardzo się starać, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Zamiast tego obrócił się z powrotem na plecy i wciągnął Castiela na siebie, wsuwając mu dłonie pod koszulkę i całując leniwie jego szczękę.

\- Nic im nie jest, Cas – wymruczał mu do ucha. – Twoje pszczoły są tak zajebiste, że przetrwają wszystko.

Castiel pocałował go w usta i Dean był w stanie poczuć jego uśmiech.

\- Też tak myślę – przyznał, przesuwając dłońmi po ciele Deana.

\- Plus, niedługo do nich wrócisz. Został tylko tydzień.

Cas uniósł się na rękach i popatrzył Deanowi prosto w oczy.

\- To mnie wcale nie pociesza – powiedział z mocą i zatoczył powoli biodrami, sprawiając, że Dean wbił paznokcie w skórę na jego plecach i przymknął oczy.

\- Mnie też nie – wymruczał.

Kiedy Cas wsunął dłoń za pas jego bokserek, Dean z cichym jękiem przetoczył ich po materacu, pochylił się nad Castielem i docisnął razem ich biodra.

\- Miasto jest strasznie głośne nocą – wyszeptał Cas. – To drugi powód, dla którego nie mogę spać.

Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy poczuł na sobie palce Casa, przycisnął usta do jego szyi i zaczął ją całować, kołysząc biodrami w rytm ruchu dłoni Castiela. Nawet gdyby bardzo się skoncentrował, nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć teraz nic poza ich głośnymi oddechami i skrzypieniem łóżka, i stwierdziwszy, że Cas też na pewno zapomniał już o odgłosach miasta, zahaczył palce o jego bokserki i zsunął je w dół, delektując się jego pełnym zachwytu westchnieniem.

Castiel wypuścił go z dłoni i otoczył go ramionami za szyję, a potem otoczył Deana nogami w pasie, unosząc biodra znad materaca. Dean przycisnął usta do jego ust i, wiedząc że Cas wciąż jest gotowy po ich wieczorze spędzonym w łóżku, jednym płynnym ruchem wsunął się w niego. Palce Casa zacisnęły się na jego włosach i pociągnęły je mocno, a całe jego ciało wygięło się w łuk i z łatwością przyjęło go w siebie. Dean poruszał się powoli, całując szyję i szczękę Casa, a on, z ustami przy jego uchu, raz po raz wydawał z siebie westchnienia, często przechodzące w coraz to głośniejsze jęki. Dean przygryzł lekko skórę przy obojczyku Castiela, przesunął po niej językiem, mocniej i głębiej zatoczył biodrami. Cas pociągnął go za włosy i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej, przybliżając do siebie ich usta, lecz nie całując ich, zamiast tego owiewając jego twarz gorącym, przyspieszonym oddechem i nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu nawet na sekundę.

\- Kocham moje pszczoły – wydyszał i uniósł biodra nieco wyżej, wywołując u nich obu głośne jęki – ale, Dean…

Dean nie pozwolił mu skończyć, całując go prosto w usta i poruszając się w nim ostatnich kilka razy, czując wzbierające w jego podbrzuszu gorąco, odpowiadające gorącu, które zaczynało coraz mocniej pulsować gdzieś w okolicach jego serca za każdym razem, gdy Cas na niego popatrzył.

Cas przytrzymał go mocno za ramiona, kiedy Dean zamarł, zaciskając powieki i chowając twarz w jego szyi. Potem, kiedy Dean wysunął się z niego i sięgnął ręką w dół, Cas raz jeszcze zacisnął palce na jego włosach, odchylił głowę do tylu i rozchylił usta w niemym okrzyku przyjemności.

Zasnęli z połączonymi nogami i splecionymi dłońmi, nie zwracając uwagi na odgłosy nocnego życia miasta, które rozgrywało się pod ich oknami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów, więc już teraz mogę obiecać, że na pewno dodam jeszcze jeden rozdział.  
> Piszcie, co myślicie, jeśli tylko macie ochotę :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wstawał zwykle jako pierwszy. Wyglądało na to, że Cas całkowicie odpuścił sobie poranki, skoro nie musiał zrywać się z łóżka wcześnie rano i zabierać do pracy na farmie.

Pogoda była ładna po raz pierwszy od kilku dni; wczesnojesienne słońce zaglądało odważnie przez okna w kuchni Deana i wprawiało go w lepszy nastrój, nawet pomimo perspektywy całego dnia pracy. Dean krzątał się przez chwilę, przygotowując kawę i śniadanie, a potem zostawił wszystko na stole i zniknął w łazience na krótką chwilę, planując wziąć szybki prysznic i zanieść Castielowi śniadanie do sypialni, korzystając z tego, że miał jeszcze trochę czasu.

Kiedy jednak wrócił do kuchni, zauważył, że zarówno kawa, jak i talerz z przygotowanymi naleśnikami zniknęły. Potrząsając ze śmiechem głową, obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do sypialni, w pełni przygotowany na widok Casa zajadającego śniadanie wśród pościeli, z bałaganem na głowie i ledwo otwartymi z rozespania oczami.

Castiela nie było w sypialni.

Dean zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się dookoła, jak gdyby spodziewał się znaleźć Casa chowającego się w szafie lub pod biurkiem. Zacisnął usta, gdy zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

\- Cas? – zawołał, wracając z powrotem do kuchni, a potem zajrzał do salonu.

\- Tutaj – usłyszał i jego brwi uniosły się wysoko, gdy zauważył otwarte drzwi balkonowe. Podszedł bliżej nieco niepewnym krokiem i wystawił głowę na zewnątrz.

Cas siedział na krześle, które najprawdopodobniej przyciągnął z kuchni, opierając swoje odziane w skarpetki stopy na drugim krześle, wystawiając twarz do słońca i oplatając dłońmi kubek z kawą. Talerz z naleśnikami stał na parapecie. Gdy Dean stanął w drzwiach, Cas otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Jego uśmiech zdawał się być bardziej oślepiający niż słońce.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean – przywitał go Cas i wyciągnął do niego rękę z drugim kubkiem kawy. Kiedy Dean przyjął go bez słowa, Cas zdjął nogi z krzesła i wskazał na nie dłonią, zachęcając Deana do zajęcia miejsca obok niego.

Przez kilka chwil obaj pili bez słowa, Cas znów unosząc twarz w stronę słońca, spragniony jego promieni jak słonecznik, który zbyt długo przebywał w cieniu, a Dean rozglądając się dokoła, przyglądając szarym budynkom i zastanawiając się, jak źle Cas musiał się tu czuć.

Wyglądało na to, że Cas czyta w jego myślach.

\- Brakuje mi zieleni – powiedział. 

Dean posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech i tylko wzruszył ramionami, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć, a potem przesunął wzrok z twarzy Casa na szare blokowisko za barierką balkonu. Nagle poczuł, że coś ociera się o jego dżinsy i zerknął w dół.

Cas, z głową lekko przekrzywioną i rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy, przesuwał powoli swoją odzianą w skarpetkę stopą po łydce Deana.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Dean, parskając śmiechem.

\- Doceniam twoją obecność – odparł Castiel prosto z mostu i Dean poczuł rumieniec wpływający mu na twarz. – Wiesz, kiedy byłem młodszy, uwielbiałem spać do południa.

Dean uniósł brwi.

\- Naprawdę? No popatrz, a teraz taki z ciebie ranny ptaszek – powiedział Dean. Pochylił się i złapał stopę Casa w dłonie, a potem pociągnął ją na swoje kolana.

Cas posłał mu promienny uśmiech, kiedy palce Deana zaczęły powoli przesuwać się po twardych mięśniach jego stopy. Dean mrugnął do niego i wzmocnił uścisk palców.

\- Farma nauczyła mnie wczesnego wstawania – stwierdził Cas, a potem zamruczał z aprobatą, gdy Dean rozmasował szczególnie napiętą część jego stopy. – Już teraz widzę, że mój pobyt tutaj na nowo przyzwyczaił mnie do długiego spania. Brakowało mi tego.

Dean odstawił kubek z kawą na parapet, by móc masować stopę Castiela obiema rękami, i przy okazji skinął głową w stronę jego drugiej nogi. Cas zachichotał, a potem z zadowoleniem wyciągnął ku niemu także drugą stopę.

\- Dean – westchnął Cas z zachwytem. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak utalentowany.

\- Masz bardzo zesztywniałe mięśnie – mruknął Dean, nie odrywając spojrzenia od własnych kciuków, które zataczały powolne koła w pobliżu pięt Castiela.

\- Dużo czasu spędzam na stojąco.

\- Może czas to zmienić.

Cas jęknął cicho, kiedy palce Deana odnalazły wyjątkowo wrażliwy punkt.

\- Co sugerujesz? – zapytał.

Dean wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam w ogóle prawo cokolwiek sugerować. W końcu jesteś właścicielem farmy.

\- Współwłaścicielem – przypomniał mu Cas.

Dean uniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Myślisz, że Gabe dałby sobie radę sam?

Cas nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przenosząc wzrok na widok za balkonem i upijając łyk kawy. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i cofnął dłonie, pozwalając jednak, by Cas wciąż trzymał stopy na jego kolanach.

Tego dnia spóźnił się do pracy prawie godzinę, ale był pewny, że Bobby któregoś dnia mu wybaczy.

 

 

Dean, z kolejnym krzywym wypiekiem Castiela w ręce, półleżał na kanapie i wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w ekran telewizora.

Cas wyszedł pobiegać, a Dean był zbyt zmęczony pracą, by zabrać się za przygotowywanie obiadu. Najwyraźniej nie był też w stanie zmusić się, by wstać, sięgnąć po pilot i przełączyć na kanał, który nie puszczałby najnudniejszej telenoweli, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Nawet nie znał jej tytułu, ale kiedy w oczy rzucił mu się mały niebieski dom z ogródkiem, w którym mieszkała główna bohaterka, Dean na przekór sobie oglądał dalej.

Domek otoczony był starym drewnianym płotem, a przy bramie stała brudna buda dla psa. Dean uśmiechnął się; Cas może i wolał koty, ale Dean zawsze wyobrażał sobie siebie z psem, najlepiej jakimś dużym i kudłatym. Jego pies jednak nie mieszkałby w budzie na podwórku, a zamiast tego miałby swoje własne legowisko i parę srebrnych misek pod ladą w kuchni. Ogródek w serialu był zaniedbany i pusty; Dean był pewny, że Cas nigdy nie doprowadziłby ogrodu do takiego stanu, spędzając w nim całe dnie i sadząc kolejne warzywa i kwiaty. Co jakiś czas przynosiłby lilie do salonu, dokładnie tak, jak robiła mama Deana, a zapach kwiatów roznosiłby się po całym domu.

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, wyrywając Deana z zamyślenia.

Cas, dyszący i spocony, wszedł do pokoju i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Spotkałem na klatce panią Morris z pierwszego piętra – powiedział swobodnie, jak gdyby mieszkał u Deana od lat, a nie od tygodnia. – Kazała przekazać, że wciąż czeka na twoje odwiedziny, które podobno obiecałeś jej już kilka miesięcy temu.

Cas spojrzał na niego nieco krytycznie, a Dean wyprostował się na kanapie i zagapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Dean? – Cas zmarszczył brwi. – Wiesz, kim jest pani Morris, prawda? Wiem, że wiesz, więc nawet nie udawaj…

\- Jakie są twoje ulubione kwiaty? – zapytał Dean.

Cas zamrugał.

\- Kwiaty? Sam nie wiem, jest ich zbyt wiele, by wybrać tylko jedne – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Może bez? Albo tulipany…

Dean opuścił wzrok i potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby przekonując sam siebie. To, że wyobrażał sobie siebie i Casa mieszkających razem w domku na przedmieściach jeszcze nic a nic nie znaczyło, a już na pewno nie to, że Cas też by tego chciał.

\- Zawsze lubiłem też lilie – dodał Cas po chwili.

Dean uniósł głowę.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytał Castiel.

Dean westchnął i przymknął oczy, a potem poklepał miejsce na kanapie obok siebie. Cas bez wahania przeszedł przez środek pokoju i usadowił się obok niego, a jego dłonie automatycznie sięgnęły po ręce Deana.

\- Planujesz kupić mi kwiaty? – Cas zapytał z cieniem uśmiechu, kiedy Dean nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie, tak tylko sobie rozmyślałem – odparł Dean i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Cas wsunął palce w jego włosy i oddał pocałunek. Dean jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i po chwili odsunął się, żeby zapytać:

\- A lubisz duże psy?

 

 

Dean machnął ręką na barmana, kiedy zauważył, że szklanka Casa jest już prawie pusta.

\- Znowu to samo dla przystojnego doradcy podatkowego? – zagadnął mężczyzna za ladą.

Ramię Deana samowolnie powędrowało do tyłu i otoczyło Castiela w pasie. Próbował posłać barmanowi wściekłe spojrzenie, ale koleś był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Casa.

\- Jestem pszczelarzem – powiedział Cas poważnym głosem, w którym nieco było już słychać ilość procentów, w jaką zdążył w siebie wlać podczas tego wieczoru. Wyglądało na to, że nawet nie zauważył wyraźnego podrywu od strony barmana, co tylko zirytowało Deana jeszcze bardziej.

\- _Zajętym_ pszczelarzem – mruknął, posyłając Casowi gniewne spojrzenie. – Spływaj zabawiać innych, lowelasie – powiedział do barmana.

Ten wzruszył ramionami, postawił przed Castielem kolejnego drinka, a potem odszedł. Dean wypił duży łyk swojego piwa, wciąż nie cofając ramienia z talii Casa.

\- Co to było? – usłyszał tuż przy uchu.

Popatrzył na Castiela spode łba.

\- Zamówiłem ci drinka, niewdzięczniku – wymamrotał.

Cas obrócił się nieco na krześle, tak, że teraz, zamiast twarzą w stronę lady, siedział odwrócony ku Deanowi.

\- Czyżbyś się obawiał, że stracę głowę dla młodego przystojnego barmana? – zamruczał Cas z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie.

Dean prychnął i cofnął ramię.

\- Skoro uważasz, że jest przystojny, to może powinienem sobie pójść i dać ci większe pole do popisu, _doradco podatkowy_.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o podatkach – zaśmiał się Cas, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Deana. – Gabe wszystkim się zajmuje, wiesz o tym.

Dean wzruszył ramionami i wypił resztę piwa, a potem postawił pustą szklankę z hukiem na ladzie. Przez chwilę czuł na sobie uważny wzrok Casa, a potem jego ręka zniknęła z kolana Deana.

Dean  jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, a potem zmrużył oczy, widząc, że Cas macha dłonią w stronę barmana. Castiel wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, a w Deanie coś się zagotowało.

Potem jednak Cas wskazał na niego palcem i powiedział:

\- Poproszę jeszcze jedno piwo dla mojego chłopaka.

Barman wymamrotał coś pod nosem i zabrał pustą szklankę Deana, ale Dean był zbyt zaszokowany, by zwrócić na niego najmniejszą choćby uwagę. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Castiela.

\- Coś nie tak, Dean? – zamruczał Cas, przybliżając się do niego i znów opierając dłoń na jego kolanie.

Dean potrząsnął głową i pochylił się, by musnąć ustami jego policzek. Cas natychmiast wsunął palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go bliżej.

\- Podoba mi się, jak to brzmi – Dean szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Pewnie podobałoby mi się to bardziej, gdybym mógł usłyszeć to od ciebie – stwierdził Cas rzeczowym tonem, mimo że opuszki jego palców delikatnie przeczesywały włosy na karku Deana.

\- Chciałbyś usłyszeć – Dean musnął ustami skórę tuż pod uchem Casa, pewny, że Cas westchnie cicho i przymknie oczy w odpowiedzi – jak mówię, że jesteśmy razem?

\- Nie. – Cas zacisnął palce na kołnierzu kurtki Deana i odciągnął go od siebie na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak nazywasz mnie swoim chłopakiem.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Dean parsknąłby śmiechem i odmówił, czerwieniąc się i twierdząc, że już dawno skończył podstawówkę i jest za stary na takie zabawy.

Teraz jednak, siedząc z Casem w zatłoczonym, zadymionym pubie na rogu ulicy, ze smukłymi palcami mężczyzny przesuwającymi się powoli po lekkim zaroście na jego szczęce, Dean uśmiechnął się.

\- Cas, nie życzę sobie, żebyś na moich oczach flirtował z jakimś młodocianym barmanem – powiedział. Cas otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Dean wyciągnął rękę i położył palec na jego wargach. – Jesteś _moim_ chłopakiem, jasne?

Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko, leniwie, z zachwytem. Dean pochylił się i musnął wargami jego usta.

\- To co, skarbie – wyszeptał, przesuwając dłonią po udzie Casa – może przeniesiemy to do domu?

 

 

Całowali się tak niezdarnie i powoli, że Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż są dość mocno pijani, nawet pomimo odświeżającego spaceru od baru do mieszkania Deana, który musieli odbyć. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ich stan wcale nie uniemożliwiał żadnemu z nich koncentracji na tym, co ważne, więc Dean postanowił tego nie komentować, zamiast tego unosząc nogę, zahaczając piętę o nagie plecy Castiela i przyciągając go bliżej.

Cas jęknął głośno prosto w jego usta, kiedy ich członki zetknęły się ze sobą. Dean poruszył kusząco biodrami, zaciskając dłonie na barkach Casa. Obaj byli już mocno podnieceni, ich oddechy przyspieszone, dłonie niecierpliwe, usta lśniące od pocałunków. Cas przygwoździł Deana całym ciężarem ciała do łóżka i otarł się o niego biodrami, równocześnie obcałowując jego szyję i szczękę.

Dean wpił palce w pośladki Casa.

\- Kręci mi się w głowie – wydyszał, śmiejąc się cicho.

Cas zamruczał głośno do jego ucha.

\- To zamknij oczy.

Dean zacisnął mocno powieki i znów parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak jest jeszcze gorzej!

Cas zignorował go, zamiast tego przyciskając usta do jego ust i całując go zachłannie. Dean czuł, że cały świat wiruje mu pod powiekami, ale w sumie nie obchodziło go to już aż tak bardzo. Czuł na sobie przyjemny ciężar Casa, jego gorący oddech, twardość między ich biodrami, niecierpliwe palce. Cas zamruczał coś pod nosem, znów przesuwając usta w stronę ucha Deana. Dean poczuł jego język i jęknął głośno.

A potem wzdrygnął się, kiedy Cas znów zamruczał głośno przy jego uchu, tak, że Dean aż poczuł wyraźne wibracje na skórze.

\- Cas, co ty…

\- Bzzzz – wyszeptał mu Cas do ucha i zatoczył mocno biodrami.

Dean odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- _Cas_.

\- Bzzz?

Dean poczuł rękę Casa gładzącą jego biodra, uda, wsuwającą się między jego nogi. Jego dłoń była chłodna i mokra i Dean jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie Casa sięgającego po buteleczkę lubrykantu w szafce nocnej. Potem zajęczał przeciągle, kiedy palec Casa wsunął się w niego powoli, ostrożnie, i omal nie krzyknął, kiedy Cas poruszył nim z wprawą, natychmiast odnajdując najbardziej czułe i spragnione dotyku miejsce.

\- C-co ty robisz, Cas – wymamrotał Dean, kiedy znów usłyszał ten dźwięk przy swoim uchu. Jego biodra uniosły się, a nogi rozsunęły, dając Casowi lepszy dostęp.

\- Jestem pszczelarzem, Dean – wyszeptał Cas, każdym poruszeniem dłoni wywołując u Deana nowe fale rozkoszy i wyrywając z jego ust coraz głośniejsze jęki. – Jak myślisz, co robię?

Dean mógł jedynie potrząsnąć głową i zacisnąć mocno palce na ramionach Casa, przyciągając go bliżej, bliżej, bliżej. Cas poddał mu się z łatwością, przywierając ustami do ust Deana, a potem szepnął z rozbrajającą szczerością:

\- Bzykam cię, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przesadziłam? :D
> 
> Wiem, że nie było mnie tu całe wieki i przepraszam za to tych, którzy czekali. Ostatnio coś mnie tknęło i napisałam wreszcie jeszcze kilka scenek. To nie koniec, rzecz jasna :) A tak w ogóle, gdyby ktoś miał jakiś pomysł na scenki związane z Casem i Deanem w mieście, walcie śmiało, bo mi powoli kończą się pomysły :)


End file.
